


million dollar man

by a_b028



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1700 words of kyungsoo being fed up with his life, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - 60s, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical, Homesickness, Immigration & Emigration, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mixed Feelings About Certain Things, Multi, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Post Mpreg, Racism, general disappoinment, idk what even is this fic, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: Kyungsoo looks at everything and wonders, is it the happy ending everyone was talking about?





	million dollar man

**Author's Note:**

> yo honestly idk what is this fic,, i truly have no idea
> 
> inspired by tv show 'Mad Men' and Lana Del Rey's song 'Million Dollar Man' (title also taken from it) 
> 
> enjoy!

Kyungsoo knows his life well.

(It's been scheduled, carefully prepared and detailed ever since he presented as an Omega.)

Kyungsoo knows his life well, and it goes like this: He wakes up early in the morning, alongside his Alpha, and greets him sweetly with a kiss because that's what good Omegas are supposed to do. Then they part and as Chanyeol goes to the bathroom, he goes to check up on their kids - still sleeping, all three of them. He prepares a grand breakfast for his husband and eats it with him.

"You remember that there's that banquet at my work today, right?" Chanyeol asks between bites, "You called Amelie?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo says and picks up a glass of juice, "She promised she will be here."

"Good."

And that's that.

His Alpha leaves for work, and Kyungsoo takes his time getting ready and preparing food for the boys to take to school. They could afford a cook, but American food is not for his tastes and he would rather do cooking than eat their bland, boring dishes.

He goes up and wakes both of them - hearing the never ending whines and cries about how school is stupid and unnecessary, and Kyungsoo uses all of his remaining patience not to go into another fit about importance of education. Instead he rolls his eyes and tells them sternly to be quick, before moving to another room where their baby girl sleeps. She is awake, standing up and smiling broadly, looking exactly like her Alpha parent – like all their kids – and making grabby hands at him.

Kyungsoo picks her up, "Hello, darling," he says while she touches his face with interest, "Slept well?"

She giggles as if she understands what he is saying, and drapes her arms around his neck. He smiles to himself and goes back to boys' rooms to check wherever or not they are dressed and cleaned up. They are, so he goes downstairs and puts the baby in the highchair - she gets whiny, she doesn't like it but then again, neither of their children did – and sets plates for the boys. He prepares food for his daughter and tries to feed her before giving up and moving to let her feed with his milk instead of solids that are still brand new to her.

She latches on perfectly and it hurts now that she has teeth, but that's Omega's job so he sits there patiently and lets her eat. Boys get downstairs and quickly eat their food before giving him a goodbye kiss and going to catch the school bus. He smiles and looks down at the baby in his arms, feed, quiet and happy. After feeding his daughter he changes her and gets her dressed for the day. Then gives her a toy to play with while he cleans up around (can't have a cleaning girl think too lowly of him) and prepares his outfit for today’s evening.

Kyungsoo chooses an open-shouldered elegant shirt and plain, high-waisted pants that will do well with hiding his post-baby leftovers. Then moves to pick his husband's clothes – navy blue suit, red striped cravat and white shirt – before leaving them for their help to iron. As dinnertime gets closer he puts his daughter down for a nap and starts preparing food and waits for their sons to come back from school.

They do so, and they sit together and eat the food he prepared – which is good, he thinks and wonders what his ma would think at him cooking the food she taught him to do back home. The thought about her makes him weary and homesick.

He likes America, it's rush, richness and in some sense – freedom, but it's not home. For him, it probably never will be. The thing is that Kyungsoo didn't even want to come here – didn't see the need to do so. They were wealthy, respected and secured back home, they both had their families and friends there. It was _good_.

But Chanyeol got a job offer here, complete with a house to live and a promise of a better tommorow. And who was his Alpha not to agree to live an American dream? Who was Kyungsoo, freshly married and mated and first time pregnant at the time, not to agree? It would be plain foolishness, or so they said.

(Not to mention the discrimination that came with them being from completely different country, not to mention the discrimination that came from him being an Omega.)

Chanyeol gets home around four, and after the Alpha has his dinner they both get dressed for the evening. Cindy – their help – ironed their clothes and prepared their cosmetics and jewellery for them. Kyungsoo dresses up quickly and sits by toilette to apply perfume and look around for his engagement ring and favourite bracelet.

Before he does apply it, he feels a pair of strong arms slide around his shoulders, “Don’t put it on,” his Alpha says and lowers himself to the point he is touching Kyungsoo’s cheek with his own, “It will hide my scent.”

Kyungsoo scoffs, “It was too expensive for me not to use it,” half-true, “Especially for an occasion like this one.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but leaves him alone. Kyungsoo _does_ think it’s too expensive to leave it to rot just like that, but the bigger part of him has some weird kind of need to be separated from his mate. A need to be his own person and not just expansion of his Alpha. Yes. Something like that.

Once he finishes up he puts on a thick, fur coat he holds for important outings and goes downstairs to talk with Amelie. She is a sweet girl, Kyungsoo thinks, and he makes a note to give her a tip after they come back. He tells his goodbyes and tells their children that they_ better behave_ before moving to the living room where Chanyeol is pouring himself a glass.

“You ready?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo gets closer and fiddles with his husband’s coat, “I’m ready. You greet with the kids?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol gulps his glass in one take, “We off, then.”

Kyungsoo nods and for the last time fixes his blouse. Chanyeol leads them to their car and indeed, they are off.

The road isn’t long, nothing exciting happens, and they reach their destination. It’s another one of posh-y hotels Kyungsoo never really liked – all marble, old wood, crystal chandeliers and ten-dollars drinks. _Dollars_, ah, what a wild concept, to which Kyungsoo is still not used to.

Chanyeol parks their car and they get out, Kyungsoo hooks his hand around his husband’s elbow as they go inside. He isn’t stressed, not really, he has participated in banquets like this all his life – to gain their kindness all he has to do is be pretty and agree with whatever his Alpha says.

Once they are inside, they greet with Chanyeol’s friends – Mr. Parker, Mr. Towes, Mr. Carlington, too much names, not much diversity. Honestly, Kyungsoo wonders how his Alpha managed to land himself a job where he is practically the only non-white person – and how he managed to get them to respect him and support his ideas. Because the Omega can see how they greet his husband, how they talk with him, how they look at him.

Kyungsoo has seen this countless times, but it never fails to amaze him – how Chanyeol charmed his ways through their prejudice. That’s his million dollar man, right there.

Kyungsoo will never admit it – but he is jealous. He never really had the chance to work, he came from a good house where Omegas never worked, his mother only taught him to do home tasks and before he knew it he was off married. Part of him knew that he should be grateful for that, but another part of him wishes he had a few years to work, to travel, to experience and to live for_ himself._

The bitterness will probably last till he gives out his last breath, but still, _Kyungsoo knows his life_.

After they all eat and talk around the tables the Alphas and Betas go tend their own business, and Omegas go to their own. Not business, gossips. He likes it, but today he is not really in the mood for it.

“Your husband is a real charmer, isn’t he?” One of the girls – Bridgette – asks, “And he is so tall and slim – how old is he again?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “He is,” he answers, “And he is thirty-five, November kid.”

“Ah, same as my Patrick,” she continues, “But my man can’t even compare to yours – for real – how do you manage to keep him in such good shape?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, ignoring the disappointment that she is more interested in whatever his Alpha does than in Kyungsoo's stories, “Everyone in his family is like that,” he says,though it's been years since he last seen them, “He has some good blood, I’d say.”

“Meaning your kiddos will look handsome as well,” Bridgette puts her face in her hand, “Tis’ not fair.”

_There’s a lot of things that aren’t fair _sits on his tongue but he stops himself before it’s too late, instead he manages to let out a chuckle. After all, Bridgette is also an Omega and who if not she understands his struggles.

It’s a while before his Alpha comes back to their table and asks Kyungsoo for a dance – people around coo at them – and the Omega smiles, half-heartedly but still. The music is slow, relaxing, and once they reach the dance floor Kyungsoo puts head on his husband’s chest, one hand on his shoulder and the other griping his biceps, and looks around the room a little.

Petite Omegas at the table with their gossips, big and rough Alphas in the corner with cigarettes between they equally big and rough fingers, boring Betas engaged in their boring talks – everything is so fucking _boring_ and _tiring_.

He sighs and noses at Chanyeol’s shoulder, “You alright?”

Kyungsoo looks up and nods. He is looking at Chanyeol’s face directly now and smiles, “I’m just a little worn out.”

Chanyeol eyes him and just slides his palms up and down Kyungsoo’s back. The Omega knows his husband didn’t buy it, but also knows that he won’t say anything – for now at least.

Kyungsoo knows his life well, and his life circles around his _million dollar man, _their children and looking pretty.

Boring and tiring.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life!!
> 
> tbh I don't feel good about this fic, I feel like I overdid things by wanting to put too much into a few choice words but i really wanted to show character's (kyungsoo's) internal conflict so so 
> 
> fun fact: 10$ in the 60s was around 80$ as of today


End file.
